Broken
by loveholixx
Summary: Kaoru is broken, psychologically and emotionally. Will Kenshin be able to fix her..?
1. Prologue

Standard disclaims apply since we all know whose characters these are.

::Prologue::

They had done the best they could to fix her. But the damage had been too extensive.

She sat in the hospital bed with a broken leg and wrist, both in the process of healing in hardened casts. They had said that although her wrist may heal fully, she may walk with a limp from now on.

She had her ribs bound tightly. Two of her ribs had fractured and one had broken, nearly puncturing her lungs. These, too, they said, would heal.

Of them all, however, the most horrifying injury had been done to her face. Several pieces of broken glasses had imbedded in her skin, leaving multiple gashes across her face. Some would heal to be barely visible while others...

A ballerina, this was the end of her career. She would never be a prima donna. Tears gathered in her deep blue eyes and with a scream of horror, of bitterness, of grief, she threw the mirror across the room. Along with her hopes and her dream, the mirror shattered; broken. And she lay there, broken. Her spirit and soul had finally broken, along with her long since broken heart. And so she retreated to a safe haven where nothing and no one may reach her.


	2. Truth

Standard **disclaim**s apply since we all know whose characters these are.

::Chapter 1::

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stretched his sore body. He shook his head wryly, unable to remember why he had decided to sit in coach class when he could have easily afforded first class seating. Old habits of penury died hard, he supposed.

He grabbed his bags from the overhead compartment and followed the crowd out of the plane. Passing by the stewardess who had been giving him the "come-hither" look throughout the plane ride, he hid a grin at her wink. He walked passed, knowing she would stare at his disappearing back in disbelieving shock that her tactics had not worked.

It wasn't that he hadn't found her attractive. She was beautiful with long legs, straight black hair, and big green doe-eyes. If it weren't for his hang ups for a certain girl with deep blue eyes, he probably would have accepted her blatant invitations. But having returned to his home of his youth, he could not help the longing he felt for the past. Perhaps it was time to make amends. For he had finally..after four long years, had returned home. He picked up his phone and dialed his best friend.

"Hey, Kenshin"

"I'm home"

The reception at his homecoming was warm and full of laughter. His party-goer best friend, Sanosuke, had thrown him a welcome back party and seemed to have invited their whole high school graduation class. It had been six years since they had graduated but it felt like nothing had changed, as if Kenshin hadn't been gone for four long years. Just like old times, the jibed him about his short stature, his naturally red hair, and his soft-spoken voice.

"I can't believe you grew your hair this long!" exclaimed Misao, pulling on his hair. "Looks like you haven't cut it since you left."

Kenshin nodded, "I haven't."

"It kind of suits you, though," Megumi smiled serenely.

At her smile, Sanosuke poked her. "Now, now, let's not regress to crushes of high school past here!" he exclaimed, making everyone laugh. Megumi blushed in embarrassment, glared at Sanosuke, then proceeded to waddle, her hands on her obviously pregnant stomach, to the kitchen. Sanosuke grinned at her departing figure and shot Kenshin a nonchalant wave and set after her. Kenshin couldn't help the feeling of longing for the loving relationship between the couple. He sighed.

"Why the long sigh?" came a gruff voice.

Kenshin looked up into Aoshi's ice-blue eyes. Unable to help the slight glance at Sanosuke's disappearing back, he let out another sigh.

"I could've had that," he said.

"Aa"

"But...," he left the rest unsaid. It wasn't necessary. Even without the words, Aoshi knew what was bothering Kenshin. Aoshi opened his mouth to speak when a voice interrupted.

"Kenshin!"

Peering past Aoshi, Kenshin grinned at the sight of Yahiko.

"Hello. You've sure grown!" he exclaimed, ruffling Yahiko's hair. Although he didn't mention it, he sensed another change in Yahiko as well, a darker kind of change.

Yahiko glared at Kenshin. "Stop treating me like a kid, baka! I'm fourteen!" Kenshin laughed and tousled Yahiko's spiky hair one last time.

"Anyways," Kenshin said, peering across the room. "It seems like our whole graduating class is here, but where's your sister, Yahiko? Where's Kaoru?"

At his query, the lively room seem to quiet to an uncomfortable silence. Kenshin looked around in confusion at the sudden onset of tension. Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably from the other side of the room.

Yahiko looked stunned and none of his other friends would meet his gaze. A cold feeling of apprehension began to fill his heart, raising the hairs on his body.

"No one's...told you?"

At Yahiko's tortured whisper, Kenshin began to sweat in fear.

"Kaoru...she was in an accident..."

At those words, Kenshin felt his knees wobble and he suddenly felt sick. He reached out to support himself on a nearby couch. He felt numb.


	3. Cruelty

Standard **disclaim**s apply since we all know whose characters these are.

::Chapter 2::

Kenshin slammed the door of his new, grey Mini Cooper S. When he had arranged for the car to be picked up as soon as he got off the plane, he had been nostalgic; reminiscent of the memories of the car that he used to drive way back during his high school years. He had been full of hope when he had purchased the car...but now it seemed to daunt him, dangling memories...taunting him of something he might never get back.

Hesitantly, he made the first step towards the house he had arrived at. The house, too, seemed to belong in the past. No longer did it seem to be full of laughter and warm sunniness. What once was white paint had turned a dull yellow and had begun to chip away from negligence. The porch had once been pristine and full of potted, blooming plants which now lay in dying disarray. Climbing the stairs, Kenshin felt as if he had entered his own personal hell. What had become of this place, once a very happy home?

As he reached to ring the doorbell, his hand began to shake in apprehension. He released the breathe he had been holding and let his arm fall by his side. He was a coward. He did not want to, would never be ready to face what was behind that door. But before he could turn around or retry to ring the doorbell once more, the door opened.

"Hello, Kenshin..."

He froze. Emotionless deep blue eyes stared back at him.

"Hello, Kenshin" she echoed. The familiar voice from his youth made his senses tingle. This was the voice he had for so long yearned to hear. But not like this. This voice was dead. Dead of emotion, dead of animation...dead of any sign of life.

He saw the white scars running across her face, but that wasn't what twisted his heart. The blank, unknowing look in her eyes nearly undid him and anguish flowed from deep within. He wanted to reach out and grab her; he wanted to take her away from her pains. But his arms remained at his side, weighed down by the guilt in his heart.

"Come in.." Yahiko invited, wearily. Today, he seemed old beyond his age. He turned and led Kaoru down the main hallway. Closing the door, Kenshin quietly followed behind.

"How..," overcome with emotion, he stopped. He cleared his throat, "How long...?"

"How long has she been like this, you mean?" Yahiko asked, slightly turning back towards Kenshin. "Almost a year now..." Settling Kaoru on a couch in the living room, Yahiko wistfully looked down at the empty shell of Kaoru. "I mean, it was hard after our parents died two years ago but losing Kaoru on top of that..." Yahiko paused, overcome by grief. He cleared his throat and glanced at Kenshin. He smiled humorlessly. "It's been hard."

Kenshin was at a loss for words. He felt guilty for not being there when Kaoru had needed him. Returning home, only to find Kaoru in this state tore his heart; the grief nearly choked him. A storm of emotions threatened to erupt within him; a compilation of anger, grief, agony, and worst of all, loss made him want to rage and rage at the gods for this curse of a fate.

"I..." he choked, "...can't..."

Yahiko stared at him with pity. "Just go, Kenshin..." he said, quietly. "It's not like she'll know that you're leaving again..."

Feeling the bile rise in his throat, Kenshin stumbled out of the broken home. Unable to hold the emotions any longer, he let out a tortured yell before falling on the steps of the porch, tears running down his face. Oh, how fate was cruel.


	4. Guilt

Standard **disclaim**s apply since we all know whose characters these are.

::Chapter 3::

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Kenshin glared at the small group: Sanosuke, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao. He knew it wasn't fair to blame them, any of them. Yet, the despair and grief threatened to break him if he didn't find an outlet. In some sense, he understood why no one had told him, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"I thought she was happy. I thought she had finally let go!" he mumbled, feeling defeated.

His friends helplessly gazed at him.

"But Ken-san," Megumi began quietly. "Wasn't that what you wanted to believe? You left her, so you wanted to believe she was happy?"

"Megumi!" cried Sano. "Stop!"

Misao shook her head. "No," she said. "This is...Kenshin needs to hear this."

For the first time since entering Kenshin's apartment, she looked him in the eye with tears threatening to spill over. "Kenshin, I love you. I love Kaoru. But Kenshin, if you could have seen how broken your departure had left her, you would understand why I can't forgive you for that. Hell, you probably wouldn't forgive yourself at all."

She angrily wiped away a lone tear that had slipped and trailed down her cheek. "You broke her armor. Then, the death of her parents broke her heart. She had no defenses left when the accident left her body broken, breaking her soul!"

The truth of her word ripped into Kenshin. He hadn't wanted to admit it. But the guilt had weighed heavily upon his heart and his soul and he hadn't wanted to face it.

"You're right..." he ground out. "I didn't want to see it, to face the truth. God, if only I can turn back time. If only I can make things right again!"

Kenshin agonized over and over, how he wished he could take back the hurt he had selfishly thrust onto Kaoru that fateful summer night of their Senior Prom night.

Everything had been planned to perfection. The tuxedos, the dresses, the limo; everything was perfect. Each couple had been color coordinated; Kaoru had personally seen that.

From the restaurant the group of friends ate dinner to the entrance into prom night, Kaoru had taken care of each detail to ensure a memorable night. Unfortunately, she hadn't known just how memorable that night would be for her and Kenshin.

Kenshin had found out that morning of his acceptance to Tokyo University on a full scholarship. He had kept his application a secret, thinking his chance of getting in slim to none. It was his dream come true, a great opportunity for him to pursue an even more advanced kendo training. However, he hadn't been sure how to break the news to Kaoru.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had fussed and primped more than usual for prom, unsuspectingly laughing with her two best girlfriends, Megumi and Misao.

Kaoru had felt like a princess dining at a four-star restaurant then walking into prom on Kenshin's arm. Then, during the last, what was supposed to be the most romantic and memorable, dance, Kenshin blurted it out.

"Kaoru, I'm going to Japan"

She had looked up and smiled. "Oh, Kenshin, that's great! Hiko is sending you? When are you leaving? How long are you staying?"

Kenshin grinned. "For four years"

Stunned, Kaoru stopped dancing and stared blankly at Kenshin. Four years...?

"Four years?"

"Yep!"

"What about going to Duke together? Taking classes together with everyone?"

Kenshin's smile faltered upon seeing the tears glistening in her eyes. "Kaoru..."

Kaoru had shoved her face into Kenshin's tuxedo jacket. After several minutes, she lifted her head and gave what Kenshin remembered as the most beautiful smile she had ever given him and said, "Oh, but you have to go, Kenshin! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to making your dreams come true! Congratulations"

Kenshin smiled. "Thanks. I knew you'd understand."

With the smile still on her face, she had pulled away. "Excuse me. Ladies room..." she turned away from him, and walked away from him.

He sighed wistfully at the memory. Even then, a little, small piece of him had known that if he had stopped Kaoru from walking away, he would've seen the silent tears stream down her smiling face. He berated himself for not comforting Kaoru...

"Kenshin, it's not entirely your fault, you know," Aoshi began. "Although you blindly believed that Kaoru was fine, Kaoru also didn't want you to know. She made sure we didn't tell you anything..."

Sano nodded. "Yeah. You know how proud Jou-chan can be..."

Yet, despite his friends' reassurances, Kenshin felt responsible deep down and he knew the guilt would never abate. Because he was still in love with her despite time and distance. And because despite loving her, he had sacrificed Kaoru for his ambitions...and it killed him, knowing that.


	5. Memories

Standard **disclaim**s apply since we all know whose characters these are.

::Chapter 4::

"Go home, Kenshin," Yahiko said wearily.

Kenshin had been coming by the Kamiya resident several times a week. Today, however, seemed to be one of Kaoru's bad days. She gave absolutely no response to any coaxing of any mind. Frustration levels ran high.

Kenshin and Yahiko had been trying to engage Kaoru all day, hoping to trigger any response from her. But their efforts proved useless and both quickly lost hope. They had spent the last half hour staring at Kaoru, who seemed content with spending the day staring blankly out the window.

Kenshin and Yahiko sighed simultaneously.

"I'll watch her, Yahiko," Kenshin said. "Go out and have fun. Go be a normal teenage boy for once."

At his invitation, Kenshin saw the longing mirrored in Yahiko's eyes. But unsurprisingly, he shook his head.

"No," Yahiko muttered. "It's ok. I want to be here."

Kenshin tried another tactic instead. He approached the sitting figure of Kaoru, sat next to her, and took her hand gently into his.

"Please. I want to spend some time alone with her..."

Yahiko looked up into Kenshin's earnest eyes. Then, he nodded. "Ok..." With that, Yahiko disappeared to his room to grab a light jacket and headed out the door. He seemed to hesitate before leaving but gave a small smile to Kaoru and quietly closed the door behind him.

Kenshin turned back to Kaoru, stroking her hand. He brought her hand gently to his lips and pressed his lips against it. He closed his eyes, and a tear escaped, cascading down his soft cheeks.

"Kaoru..."

His whisper of her name was a plea. A prayer.

This shell that was Kaoru scared him. Terrified him that Kaoru may never return to her old self.

Even if he had tried, he could no longer help but succumb to the tears that had threatened all day. He broke down on a sob, whispering her name over and over again.

"Kaoru...Kaoru...Oh, God...Kaoru..."

"Kenshin~~" Kaoru laughed.

He turned his head towards the sound of her voice and smiled, holding his arm open for her to run into. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to softly kiss her lips.

"PDA! You guys are ruining my eyes!" Sano screamed in mock agony as he put his hands up to shield his view of the couple.

Kaoru grinned and turned her head towards Sano, not quite ready to let go of Kenshin yet. She stuck her tongue out at Sano.

"You're only jealous 'cause Megumi still hasn't forgiven you~" she taunted in a sing-song voice.

Chuckling, Kenshin looked on as Sano's expression darkened, threatening retribution. He put his arm around Kaoru's waist, pulling her closer to him, shielding her from Sano.

She had peered from behind Kenshin and had stuck her tongue out at Sano. He wistfully remembered the sound of her laughter as Sano turned around and stalked off with a huff.

He had memories after memories of Kaoru...laughing...

He had had her once...in his arms. But now, all he could do was peer down at the broken shell of Kaoru and blame himself.

Although they had grown up together, looking back, he knew she had been the brightest during their high school years. That was when she had been the happiest...with him.

He had always known that, despite her high spirit and sunny disposition, deep down, there was a a fragility about her. The guilt weighed heavily down on him, making him ache all the way down to his soul. It was a burden that he would bear.

Kenshin buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Kaoru..." he sighed miserably.

Then, for a fraction of a second, Kaoru's eyes seemed to change, as if in recognition. But with a blink, the blankness settled in once again.

Unfortunately, Kenshin missed it. Perhaps if he had witnessed the slight change in her, no matter how brief, he would have grasped even a slightest notion of hope. But maybe fate had yet to finish punishing him...


	6. Changes

As usual, standard **disclaim** applies.

::Chapter 5::

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, the season also began to change. Fall was quickly approaching and the weather in Maryland had begun to cool drastically.

Yet, one thing seemed to remain unchanged: Kaoru. But sometimes, Kenshin thought she was becoming worse. Her bad days seem to increase and he longer was sure that she would ever return to him, normal.

Today, alone, was the worst of days. Besides her lack of response, she wasn't eating either. It didn't bode well for Kaoru and Kenshin's anxiety hit the roof. Even though he didn't know what to do, he couldn't give up on her either.

Day in and day out, he stayed over, wanting to stay by her side.

Today, he stood close by as she sat staring out the window, watching the leaves fall off almost bare trees. It was already fall but Kaoru showed no signs of changes.

Kenshin sighed.

"Nothing...?" asked Yahiko, having just returned from school, as he put his book bag on the floor.

Kenshin merely shook his head. He, too, no longer seemed to have any energy as of late. Yahiko was getting worried for Kenshin, too.

"Uh, Kenshin. Don't take this the wrong way but...go home.." Yahiko said, although it sounded more like a question than a request.

Kenshin sighed, his shoulders hunching over. He didn't reply, instead slid down into a heap onto the floor. Again, he sighed.

Yahiko peered into Kenshin's face. "Kenshin..?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and met Yahiko's gaze. "I heard you...but, I'm ok..."

Yahiko sat down next to Kenshin. Then, turning his eyes to Kaoru, he suddenly got an idea. Grabbing Kenshin in his excitement, he started to shake him.

"Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin!"

What with the force with which Yahiko was shaking him, Kenshin's eyes began to swirl dizzily. "Oroooooo...?"

"That's it!" Yahiko shouted. "If we can't change her, why not make her face the past? Thay always do that in the movies! You're here and that's the most important piece of her past that we need!"

Kenshin's hands shot out and grasped the arms that were shaking him. "Yahiko, that's brilliant! Let's call everyone!"

Kenshin and Yahiko jumped up, eager to try their experiment. Truly, trying something was better than doing nothing at all and simply watching Kaoru wither away slowly.

An expressionless Kaoru stood before the doors to her high school. Dressed in a long, silvery white charmeuse formal dress, she lumbered along with Kenshin, dressed in a white tuxedo, at her side facilitating her entry.

With the help if their friends, they had managed to recreate their prom night...where everything had ended and began. This was the place Kenshin had wronged Kaoru, and by God, he would start by fixing it here.

It hadn't been too hard inviting people as Sano had kept in touch with almost everyone. It also hadn't hurt that nearly everyone had attended Kenshin's homecoming party and were pretty much up-to-date with the news of Kenshin and Kaoru.

Upon entering the gym, he nearly gasped at the likeness to their first prom. He could even almost swear a change in Kaoru's expression. Hope bloomed in his heart and he allowed himself a smile.

Once the music started, the party began. The chaos of bodies jumping, moving to the music, and swaying to the beat bloomed across the gymnasium. As people laughed and danced, Kenshin grinned and took Kaoru in his arms lovingly.

"Kaoru," Kenshin murmured into her ear quietly, "please, come back to me..."

Kenshin tightened his grip on her, both willing her return and trying to keep his sorrow and his tears at bay.

"Eh, hey~ Kenshin!"

Keeping a tight grip on Kaoru to support her, he turned slightly to meet Sano's grin. "Hey, Sano" Kenshin greeted Sano.

"May I...?" Sano asked while extending a hand to Kaoru.

Kenshin smiled almost grudingly. "You're seriously pulling this one again?"

Sano chuckled, carefully taking Kaoru in his arms, making sure to keep her upright. "Of course. What would I be now, and then, if I didn't throw a screwdriver into your working plans once in a while" he asked innocently, referring to their first prom night when he had whisked Kaoru away for a dance, leaving a fuming Kenshin behind.

Kenshin grinned. "Only too true," he acknowledged. Although he relented, "just one dance," he warned, stressing the one.

Sano laughed. "Still possessive as ever, Kenshin. How you ever kept that possessiveness to yourself for so long shall remain a mystery to me!"

Turning away, Kenshin smiled sadly to himself. He had been wondering the same himself.

As he stood on the sidelines watching Sano dance with Kaoru, or rather Sano leading Kaoru gently, he was overwhelmed by sadness. He turned at the light hand placed on his shoulder and met Megumi's sorrowful eyes.

"Remember the first time Sano pulled that move at prom...?" Megumi began, her gaze moving to Sano and Kaoru. "I was so angry at Kaoru, thinking Sano was serious about her..." She brushed away a tear that had begun to well in her eyes. "It's funny how circumstances change, nee Kenshin? It seems so long ago that I had once wished her harm. Today, I'm seeing the same scene as the past yet...I wish..." she broke down on a sob.

Placing a gentle hand on Megumi's that still rested on his shoulder, he squeezed in understanding. He did understand, more than Megumi would ever realize. Even without her finishing her sentence, he understood where she was getting at and it pained him deeply.

Meanwhile, Sano kept his arms around the girl he used to know. It weighed heavily on his heart and mind at how fragile she looked. Throughout the song, he had tried to act as if nothing was wrong; Kaoru was normal. He told his usual dirty jokes and stories of his adventures, knowing they were all feeble attempts at normality.

As the song came to a close, facing reality, he enveloped Kaoru in a gentle hug, he murmured into her hair. "Kaoru, come back now. He needs you so much..." and he kissed her in a brotherly fashion on the forehead as Kenshin approached.

Sano grinned, but Kenshin could see the veiled sorrow in Sano's eyes. And he understood that it wasn't only he who had lost Kaoru, everyone had lost her. But none could compare to his pains, his angst. He averted his eyes.

Once again taking Kaoru in his arms, he drew her tightly to him, memorizing the feel of her in his arms, breathing in her jasmine scent. He didn't speak, instead turned to silent prayers to God, praying he had somehow reached her.

"Kaoru..." he whispered brokenly into her ear. He continued to whisper in her ears, reminding her of their memories. And he did so song after song, his voice unable to veil the desperation as the night wore on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hope you had a wonderful evening. This is finally the last song for tonight so, drag your lover to the dance floor and love them with this last slow dance. Goodnight~" the DJ murmured into the mike.

As the first verse came on, Kenshin thought he heard his heart break. "Oh, God..."

He was going to kill Sano. How Sano had known that this song was the song to which he had last danced with Kaoru with at prom and the song to which he had broken his news to her to, he did not know...but he would kill him.

Then, as the chorus of the song came up...he felt it. The tightening of Kaoru's arms around his neck.

A single tear rolled down her face and Kenshin looked down at her just in time to see it.


	7. Lost

Standard **disclaim**s apply.

::Chapter 7::

She was lost. There just was no other explanation.

Grimacing, she turned the paper map of DC around and around, trying to figure out just where in the world she was. After ten long minutes of frustration, she threw the map into the trash and dialed Kenshin.

"Hello?"

"Hi," she said sheepishly. "So, the thing is…I'm lost."

She could hear Kenshin chuckling on the other end of the line. As soon as she made her admission, she knew he would start walking in order to locate her. She sighed. Sometimes, she knew, that she was impossible. How Kenshin put up with her was a mystery.

"I told you I would pick you up, didn't I?" Kenshin teased her.

"Mou!" she grumbled. "Didn't think my sense of direction would be _this_ bad!" she cried in her defense.

He laughed. "Ok, well, what do you see?"

"Ummm…." Kaoru looked around. "I see…..buildings."

Again, Kenshin laughed. "I'm sure, Kaoru," he said, bemused. "But that isn't helpful at all."

She sighed. "Ummm…." Kaoru walked around the building she was in front of, trying to locate the name of the building. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed, spotting the label. "I'm in front of the National Gallery of Art!"

"Yep," he drawled. "I see you"

Kaoru whipped around in surprise, and spotted Kenshin moving towards her in his trademark walk, slow and steady.

"Oh, that was quick," she said, when he stood in front of her, grinning with amusement.

"I can't believe you got lost," Kenshin laughed. "Ironically, you were almost at the meeting place."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Where?"

Putting his arms around her, he guided her across the street and led her to the outdoor ice skating rink located there. "Ta da~" he indicated to the ice rink.

Kaoru nearly did a face plant. In exasperation. With herself.

"Gah," she cried. "Why, why, why? My sense of direction sucks!"

Laughing, Kenshin dragged Kaoru along to the booth set up next to the ice rink. He paid for their session and rented them both a pair of skates each. Kaoru was still mumbling about her lack of sense of direction when he returned, making him grin.

"Come on," he hugged her. "It's ok. You're getting better, you know."

She sighed. "How?"

He grinned. "Don't you remember our first date?"

Remembering, Kaoru couldn't stop the blush from rising. She ducked her head, "yeah…I remember. I can't believe you're still not letting me let that one go."

He chuckled as he put on his skates. "Nope, never," he teased. "I truly can't say that I've had a girl stand me up because she couldn't ask someone for directions."

They had been 16. Kaoru had just gotten her license. So, when Kenshin had asked her out, she had been determined to drive herself. Unfortunately for both of them, she had ended up somewhere in Annandale, Virginia. Not too far from home, but territory unfamiliar enough that she had to call her parents to come pick her up. Which had left Kenshin…stood up.

Seeing Kaoru's blush as he stood up, he gently took her hands in his and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaoru automatically wrapped hers around his shoulders.

Leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead, Kenshin smiled at her. "It was love at first stand up"

Finally, Kaoru laughed. "You are such a dork sometimes, Kenshin."

Kenshin stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, I know," he replied before proceeding to lead her to the ice.

A memory?

Kaoru was confused. Feeling disoriented, she didn't understand the sudden visit to the past.

Worse, she couldn't seem to get the headache to go away.

_Bang, bang. _

_Bang, bang. _

Someone seemed to be drumming on her head.

She felt comfortable in the darkness. But slowly from the horizon, she could see dawn approaching.

She didn't want it to come. Knowing, somewhere deep in her bones, that dawn would only bring her pain.

Someone, she cried, make it go away!

But no one could hear her. In this world, there was only a faint echo, mirroring her cry of protest.

As the light approached, she huddled, clinging to the darkness.

Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away.

She attempted to hide behind the curtain of darkness, willing the light to disappear.

She didn't want the light. Never again. But she was powerless.

Slowly and carefully, the light approached, pushing the darkness from every corner. Soon the entire space was engulfed in light.

With the light, came the dawning comprehension. Fate would no longer let her escape into the darkness.

Kaoru could no longer hide. She could no longer keep the light at bay. . .

The happy memories beckoned her, seducing her to awake and face reality.

Slowly but surely, memories flooded her. She saw each passing moment of her life flash before her. She saw her heartbreak. She witnessed her devastation. She cringed at the accident that had broken her, displayed before in slow motion. She watched as she passed out, calling for Kenshin. She heard the words Kenshin has whispered in her ears.

"_I'm leaving..." _

With tears in her eyes, Kaoru opened her eyes.


	8. Reality

Standard **disclaims** apply.

**Note**: ^^ _I would like to thank all my readers! Just knowing that people are reading my story is motivation enough for me to continue writing and overcoming writer's block! Thanks, readers!_

* * *

><p>::Chapter 8::<p>

Panic had ensued when Kaoru fainted in Kenshin's arms.

If it hadn't been for Kenshin's arms around her, she would have fallen to the floor as her body gave.

Now, at the hospital, Kaoru was hooked up to machines, resting. Kenshin sat by her side, holding her hand. As if the weight of the whole world was on his shoulders, he was hunched over, unable to hold up his head.

Seeing the state in which he was in, Megumi and Misao approached him. Each woman placed her own hand on his back in comfort.

"Kenshin," Megumi began. "She's ok…relax."

"It's my fault," he mumbled. "This was a bad idea."

Misao smacked him. "Kenshin! She reacted! Kaoru reacted! That's what we wanted so stop blaming yourself!"

Kenshin merely sighed, unable to lift his head, unable to look at Kaoru. Guilt ate him up inside.

Just then, Kaoru began to mumble.

Three heads shot up in shock.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod!" Misao exclaimed. "I'm gonna get the doctor!" She ran out of the door, in her rush, forgetting that Megumi was a doctor…and was standing a mere two feet away.

Megumi ignored Misao's exit and proceeded to check Kaoru's vitals: eye dilation, heart beat, etc.

She leaned over Kaoru. "Kaoru?" she called, gently and quietly. "Can you hear me?"

Then, slowly, Kaoru opened her eyes as Misao rushed in with the rest of the gang.

There was a shocked silence. It was apparent, even to the densest Sano, that Kaoru had finally found awareness.

All at once, people rushed to embrace Kaoru. A very, very bewildered Kaoru.

Megumi and Misao had joyful tears running down their faces as they embraced Kaoru. Aoshi and Sano hung in the back, grinning. Well, Sano grinned whereas Aoshi…not so much.

Yahiko, left the room, wanting to shed his tears alone, but Tsubame followed him out, wanting to comfort him.

Kenshin….

Kenshin hung back. Kaoru hadn't seen him yet and he was unsure of her reaction to his presence.

"Where…" Kaoru croaked, "am I?"

Again, everyone began to talk at once. She could not make anything out of all the chatter.

"At the hospital"

At Kenshin's low voice in the background, Kaoru froze in shock. How she heard him amidst the noisy prattle was a mystery, but then again, the two had always had an indescribable connection.

"…Kenshin…." She whispered, turning her gaze to Kenshin.

Silence ensued as Kaoru turned her head towards Kenshin. The awkward silence continued until someone, most likely Aoshi, cleared his throat.

"So, ummm….we'll leave you two alone." Misao murmured quietly to Kaoru. "You two should…catch up."

Megumi and Misao both hustled everyone out. Both Kaoru and Kenshin didn't notice as they stared at each other; time had stopped the moment their eyes had met.

Kaoru saw the torture, the pain, and the sadness that lingered in Kenshin's eyes. She wished she could find some twisted satisfaction in it, but it only pained her more.

Kenshin saw the shock in her eyes before it became flooded with pain. Was it pain at seeing him? Or, was it pain in remembrance? He couldn't be sure.

"Don't," she began, turning her head, "look at me…"

Kenshin took a hesitant step forward. "Kaoru…"

"Don't," she said. "Just…don't…"

Hiding his tears, he kneeled by her bedside, gently taking her hands in his. Brushing his lips across her soft hands, he murmured, "Please…"

Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes. Even without the spoken words, she knew. She knew what he was asking, what he was begging for.

"I can't, Kenshin," she cried. "I can't give you what you're asking of me."

A lone tear slid down Kenshin's face as he looked up into her eyes. He reached out and brushed her tears away, lingering slightly on the scars. Kaoru jerked her face away.

"Don't, Kenshin."

"Please," he begged.

"The accident…" she began.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. "Please, let me be here for you."

She gazed into his eyes, tears gathering in her eyes once again. Slowly, she shook her head. "No, Kenshin," she said. "…you weren't there when I needed you most. Not when my parents died, not when I was mourning them…"

"Kaoru.."

She incessantly shook her head harder. "No. I can't…dance anymore, Kenshin," she admitted through the pain that gripped her heart. "I've accepted it and I'm learning to become happy!"

"Happy?" Kenshin growled. "You're happy! Just two days ago—!"

"—I didn't want to accept it! But now, I do! I really do, Kenshin! And you!" she yelled in accusation, "You couldn't be there when I needed you most but you're here _now_? Why? Did they tell you that I was dying?"

Kenshin tensed. Could it be? There just was no way….

"Kaoru…what year is it?" he asked, afraid to confirm his worst fear.

Kaoru gave him a weird look at the change of subject. "2010."

If he had been standing, his knee would have given in.

"Oh, my God…"

"…What?"

"Kaoru, it's 2012…" he informed her gently, watching her eyes round in shock.

During the earlier chaos, she hadn't taken note of herself. She hadn't realized the lack of bandages and casts that she remembered being there just two days ago.

Kaoru began to hyperventilate.

As she gasped for breath, Kenshin panicked and pushed the emergency button. Then he pulled the door open.

"I need a doctor in here!"


	9. Indecision

Standard **disclaims** apply!

* * *

><p>::Chapter 9::<p>

He knew there was nothing he could do for her. The feeling of helplessness settled over him like a calm, winter's breath.

He sat in silence, watching the sleeping form of Kaoru with red-shot eyes. Sleep had continuously eluded him throughout the night.

Kenshin blamed himself. There was without a doubt, in his mind, that he could have prevented Kaoru's current state.

Yet, there was nothing left to say or do but be her stepping-stone out of this state.

Kenshin tousled his hair in frustration. What could he do for her? There just _had_ to be something!

He reached out and took a cold hand into his warm ones; trying to give life to her near-dead form.

Her eyes fluttered opened as if seeking out the source of warmth.

His heart clenched at the beautiful smile that reached across her face as she focused on him.

"Kenshin…?"

Then, just as suddenly, the smile disappeared. And, she turned her face away from his.

Rejection.

Deep sensations of loss gripped his insides and settled in his stomach, making him feel sick. He had done it.

_You made your bed,_ he thought, _now, can I just lie in it without a fight?_

There was no way he could. He had let her go once. He could not make the same mistake again.

_At least…until she's on her feet again_, he thought. _Just until then, I will stay by her side. Then, if I must let her go…I...shall…._

Knowing he was making promises that he would not be able to keep, he made them. Not for him. But, for her.

Despite her blatant rejection, he smiled for her.

"Good morning," he said. "How're you feeling?"

She glanced at him. That was a start.

"Um, ok."

"Are you hungry? Should I go ask for some breakfast?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, I'm…not hungry."

Kenshin frowned in concern. "You should at least munch on something, Kaoru. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

For a moment, Kaoru didn't speak.

"Oh. So, now you care?" she asked, bitterly.

"Kaoru…" he whispered, tortured.

She glared at him. "I'm fine! No, thank you! Now, please leave. I want my _friends_ here!" she declared, insinuating that Kenshin was not. "Apparently, I've lost two years of my life and I would like to spend time with them, catching up!"

Kenshin grimaced as he looked at the floor. Then, after a moment, he looked up at her and nodded. "Alright," he said quietly and left the room, just as silently.

Kaoru watched him leave, stricken. Perhaps she had been too harsh?

She looked out the window with sightless eyes. Pain seared inside her tormented heart, and she willed away the tears that threatened to fall. She would _never_ shed another tear for Kenshin Himura again.

Yet, no matter how much she could keep the tears at bay, she couldn't stop her heart from clenching in pain.

She sat in silence. Willing the tears and the pain to go away.

"Hey, Kaoru! Got here as soon as Himura called!" Misao exclaimed, nearly kicking the door down.

Kaoru jumped in surprise at the sudden invasion of the silence.

"Oh, hi, Misao," Kaoru said dejectedly.

Misao nearly face-planted at her lack of enthusiasm. As she righted herself up, she brought her hands to her hips and glared at Kaoru.

"Gee," she cried. "I come rushing here despite the early morning hour and traffic, and you are dejected as a used whoopee cushion!"

"Really?" Kaoru asked in exasperation. "A whoopee cushion? That's the best you could come up with?"

Misao grinned. "Sorry, that _was_ the best I could come up with on such a short notice." She stuck her tongue out at Kaoru. "But admit it, it was great!"

Kaoru couldn't stop the laughter bubbling inside her.

"Oh, Misao!" she cried as the laughter abated. "You're such a jewel!"

"Oh, I know," Misao said, taking deep bows.

Straightening up, Misao came to sit on the stool Kenshin had vacated just 30 minutes before.

"Well, I'm here now. Megumi said she'll drop by later after her shift at the hospital is done. Aoshi might stop by, but you know how he is." She said, rolling her eyes. "He probably won't, if I'm not here."

Kaoru grinned. "Still joined at the hips, huh?"

Misao grinned back. "Yep!" she laughed. "Sano is coming by in about an hour, when I have to go for my shift at the Aoiya," she paused. "Hmmm…who am I leaving out?"

"Misao," Kaoru chastised. "What about Yahiko?"

"Right!" Misao exclaimed. She smacked herself on the forehead. "How could I forget such a cute runt like that?" she grinned. " He's coming by after school."

Misao leaned in and wiggled her eyebrows.

"He'll most likely bring a friend. Don't be too surprised."

This piqued Kaoru's interest. "A friend…?"

"Yep," Misao stated in satisfaction. She had caught her friend's attention. "But, you being the hater of all gossip, shall have to wait," she claimed, knowing it would annoy Kaoru.

"Mou," Kaoru pouted. "I want to know!"

Misao laughed triumphantly. "Too bad!"

Caught up in Misao's enthusiasm, Kaoru, too, laughed despite the curiosity that nagged at the back of her mind.

Trying to keep the curiosity at bay, Kaoru chatted with Misao, trying to catch up on the last two years she had been vacant.

Although she was happy to find out that Aoshi had _finally_ proposed, she was also saddened that she had missed celebrating with her friend.

"Don't worry," Misao assured her. "We can celebrate now, when you get out of the hospital."

"Yeah."

Misao turned quiet for a moment. "You know," she quietly said in the most un-Misao-like manner. "We all missed you so much. I remember when Aoshi first proposed, my first thought was 'I got to tell Kaoru!' then reality crashed in. I couldn't tell you! And that dampened the whole mood on the proposal!" Misao accused, jumping up, back to her usual energetic self.

Misao jumped on Kaoru's bed and locked Kaoru in a head lock. Surprised, Kaoru couldn't help but forget about the sadness and embrace Misao's energy.

"Don't ever do that again!" Misao cried.

Laughing, Kaoru agreed. "Okay, okay! Mercy~! Let go!"

In their merriment, they hadn't heard the knock on the door, or it sliding open.

They stopped at the clearing of a throat. Both women peered towards the door with wide eyes; two deer caught in the headlights.

Sano stood, leaning on the door frame, watching the show with amusement.

"Well, Jou-chan looks lively today," he mused.

Misao untangled herself from Kaoru and stood up with dignity. Both women straightened themselves out, smiling at Sano in welcome.

"Hi, Sano" they greeted.

Sano grinned. "If I had known I was going to witness a cat fight, I would have come earlier. Cat fights are just so…hot!"

Quickly, smiles turned to glares.

Misao smacked Sano on the head and exclaimed. "Shut up, you rooster!"

Sano grinned, rubbing the spot Misao had hit. "Well, it's good to see you up and about, Jou-chan since Misao is always going to be Misao."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Misao exclaimed, bopping Sano again on the head.

Sano merely stared down at Misao in bemusement. "Nothing, not a thing."

Misao humphed and began to gather up her things.

"Well, I gotta head to work now, Kaoru," she said. "I'll see you later. Have fun and try not to kill the rooster." Grinning, Misao winked at Kaoru and left the room.

"So, how're you feeling?" Sano asked, sitting on the stool Misao had just vacated.

"I'm alright, I guess," she replied quietly.

Sano had always felt like the big brother Kaoru had never had, despite their same age. When Kenshin had left, it had been Sano's shoulder she had cried on. When her parents had died, Sano had held her hand. It was this side of Sano that finally brought Sano and Megumi together. Then, together, they had been there for Kaoru.

Kaoru spent the day with Sano; then, surprisingly, Aoshi, who had been almost silent but whose presence had been comforting; then, Megumi, who was ecstatic by her recovery; then finally, Yahiko and his new girlfriend, Tsubame.

Through the laughter and near heart attack that Yahiko's surprise had given her, one bit of her conversation with Sano had remained on her mind.

"_Kenshin's sorry, you know." _

"_Yes…I know. I see that." _

_Sano had paused, observing her. "So, is this it? You guys are over?"_

_Kaoru had looked up, heartbreak in her eyes. "We were over the moment he announced he was leaving, Sano." _

"_Jou-chan…" _

"_No, Sano." _

"_So, there's no going back? No second chances? You're…rejecting him?" _

_Kaoru had paused, almost in indecision. "Yes…no…" _

"_Kaoru…?"_

"_Oh, I don't know!" and they both heard the longing, the desperation, and a world of unhappiness in those words._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author Shout Outs** =]

Thank you for my readers who have left me reviews. You guys are fuel to my motivation to write.

**morningwolf **

_ Oh my lord! That is horrible! And yet awesome! Update soon okay? I want to_ _know how it ends!_

Morningwolf, thank you for being my first reviewer! This was a story that I had been playing around with in my head for so long. Originally, I was going to use my own characters, but who doesn't love a good story about Kaoru & Kenshin, right? This story is born through my interest in psychology and the fragile mental states of humanity. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thank you! -**hK**-_  
><em>

**Oyuu-Saramoto14**

_Wow that that short but yet you were able to capture my attention. I like how u made ur analogy it gave so much with one so simple. I can't wait to read more please update soon!_

Oyuu-Saramoto14, thanks for leaving me a review! I'm happy to know that my story has caught your attention since that was my goal! =] I hope the rest of the story continues to hold your interest and it becomes a story you'll never forget! Thank you! -**hK**-

**kokoronagomu**

_I DON'T UNDERSTAND! \o/ why are there so few reviews?  
>considering the depression she sunk into at kenshin's departure in canon i can believe the mental torpor she could conceivably have undergone in having experienced such overwhelming trauma as you'd described. good story and welcome to the fandom!<br>delighted!  
>ginny<em>

Thank you, Ginny, for your warm "welcome to the fandom" as you put it. I'm very happy you are enjoying my story. I'm surprised I feel so motivated to actually finish a story for once (lol). Since this is still a relatively new story, added January 18th, there haven't been a lot of reviews yet but I'm hoping for more. Again, thank you! -**hk**-


	10. Rejection

Standard **disclaims** apply!

Note: This chapter sucks. -_-

* * *

><p>::Chapter 10::<p>

_Visibility was very bad. Even with the window wipers moving as fast as they were designed to, the accumulating snow was faster. Still, she knew she could drive carefully home. They were nearly there._

_She knew the sharp curve into their neighborhood was coming up. Carefully, she braked and signaled to take the left turn in._

_Cautiously peering for oncoming traffic, she saw there was none. As she began to make the turn, careful to avoid losing control on the thin sheets of ice, her mother began to scream._

_"Kaoru!"_

_She turned her head just in time to see her father thrust himself at her from the passenger seat, as the oncoming truck veered towards them._

Kaoru screamed, waking in a pool of sweat.

She could still hear the screaming, ringing in her head. She began to shake.

As tears rolled down her face, she remembered.

When she had woken up in the hospital, unharmed, the doctors had told her of her parent's instant death. The loss of both her parents at once was profound.

It wasn't the truck driver's fault. At least, that was in the report. He had lost control on the road, resulting in the tragic accident.

Later on, she had seen pictures of the scene of the accident. She died a little that day.

The remains of her parents' Audi A4 had been but a crumpled, ball of steel. As she looked at picture after picture, she stopped at one.

It was the picture of how the emergency crew had found the family of three.

She gasped on a sob. Bringing the picture close to her, she crumbled onto the floor in a heap, weeping at her loss. She hugged the picture dearly, clutching it as if it were her parents.

In the upturned car, her mother's lifeless hand had lay on the cold concrete ground, in a pool of blood. Her father's form could be seen, curled almost into a ball.

The knowledge that it was she who had lain in his arms, protected, brought waves and waves of pain, anguish, and most of all, loss.

As the darkness enveloped her in the silence of the hospital room, Kaoru began to weep.

She wept for the loss of her parents, the loss of two years, and the loss of Kenshin.

In her despair, she sensed movement and two warm arms wrapped around her in comfort. Silently.

Finally, in exhaustion, Kaoru slumped over, falling asleep.

Eyes full of misery and anguished watched silent as Kaoru fell back asleep. Witnessing her despair and tragedy had been the hardest thing Kenshin could ever do.

Watching her weep so incessantly had left him dejected.

His eyes glittering with unshed tears, he left just as silently as he had come. He had things to do. To find answers to unanswered questions.

He knew he would find them with Sano. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Sano.

"Hello?"

"Sano. I need some explanations."

"Ok, where?"

"Heading to your place now."

"Ok. Doors opened."

* * *

><p>There just possibly couldn't be another person who hated himself more than Kenshin at this moment.<p>

I should have been there for her!, he berated himself.

Kenshin sat on Sano's couch, beating himself up as Sano gave him pitying looks.

"Kenshin," Sano started, "Kaoru is strong. She has been slowly getting over it."

"That's not the point," Kenshin pointed out, tiredly. "For God's sake! She blamed herself for her parent's death! She went through that alone!" .

"Well, not exactly alone," Sano shot back, feeling confronted.

Kenshin shot him a look. "You couldn't possibly have been with her 24/7, now could you?"

Sano grimaced. "True."

Kenshin sighed sadly. "No wonder she said I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I had once been always there for her but when it came time where it truly mattered, I wasn't there"

"Well, you really wanted to go to Japan, Kenshin. It was your dream," Sano replied.

Kenshin lay back on the sofa, dejected. "Yeah, but it wasn't worth breaking my promise to Kaoru for. I realize this now. There were so many options and I was stupid. I chose the one that hurt Kaoru."

Sano sighed. "I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too."

* * *

><p>Kaoru opened her eyes, grimacing at the light shining in from the windows. Someone had opened them.<p>

Feeling tired and disoriented, she stared up at the ceiling. She knew her eyes were puffy and swollen.

She sighed.

Thinking back to the night before, she could scantily remember someone being present through her ordeal.

Am I imagining stuff? She asked herself. It was almost as if…no, Kenshin couldn't have…could he?

She wasn't quite sure. But then again, nothing related to Kenshin seemed to be absolute. Not promises, not his presence.

Kaoru knew she was being a little too harsh to Kenshin. Yet, despite knowing that, she couldn't seem to help the stagnant feeling of anger and betrayal from resurfacing each time she saw him.

He had broken their promise and left her once. Then, despite her friends' frantic efforts, she had found out about his lady escapades, especially of one in particular with a super model, Tomoe Yukishiro.

At first, she had been shocked. Then, as the betrayal settled in her heart, she became angry. She had remained faithful to him, waiting.

It was then that she ceased all communications with Kenshin Himura.

"Hey," came a quiet greeting, jostling Kaoru out of her deep thoughts.

She whipped her head around, surprised.

Kenshin stood at the door, holding a package with a label from her favorite restaurant. He held it up, as if in offering.

"Hungry?"

Unsure of how to analyze Kenshin's display of effort, she slowly nodded.

"Good," he finally grinned. He pulled the table up from the side of the bed and set the bag on it. "I wasn't sure whether this place was still your favorite but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try."

He busied himself with taking food out of the bag, arranging them for Kaoru.

Pausing for a moment, he looked down at Kaoru. Whether it was because he was unsure of himself or of Kaoru's reaction, she wasn't sure but she broke eye contact and glanced away, uncomfortable.

"You used to like spicy scallop rolls," he quietly murmured. "Here. Eat. I even got you the mochi ice cream you like."

"Thanks"

"No problem," he said, plopping himself down on the stool.

As she began to reach for a pair of chopsticks, she glanced at him quizzically.

"Aren't you eating?"

Kenshin grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, as he reached into the bag once more and pulled out his own assortment of rolls.

They ate in silence. The sound of their munching filled the room but neither occupants were inclined to initiate conversation.

Kaoru was the first to break the silence.

"Why," she began, unable to look at Kenshin, "are you doing all this?"

Kenshin feigned innocence. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru waved her arm, indicated the food, everything. "This! You trying!" she said in frustration.

Kenshin put his chopsticks down; he was almost done anyways.

"I'm just asking you to give me another chance, Kaoru…"

"Kenshin. I told you, I can't," she replied sadly. "I don't know where to begin to trust you again."

"Why?" he burst out.

"Because you left! Because you weren't there! Because you found another woman so easily when you left!" she nearly screamed at him.

Kenshin froze, shocked.

"You…know about…Tomoe?" he stuttered.

"Yes."

He had never meant for Kaoru to find out.

Then, slowly, things began to click into place.

The way Kaoru had always sounded distant on the phone, only to cease all communications with him; her sudden interest in other guys; her seeming hatred for him. It suddenly all made sense.

There were no words to express his anguish. His guilt.

It hadn't been anything special, his "fling" with Tomoe. Truth be told, it hadn't even been a fling. He had just been Tomoe's cover up. But now was not the time to explain. Now was the time for Kaoru.

"Kaoru— "

"Let's not talk about it," she whispered, gazing at her food.

"I now understand to what extent I hurt you," he said.

"Good," she stated bitterly.

He gently took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I won't make excuses."

Kaoru pulled her hand out of his and he let them go. But he couldn't stop the sadness from spreading through every one of his pores.

Suddenly, overwhelmed by emotions, he cleared his throat.

"Please," he quietly begged. "Let me be here for you while you're recovering. Just, let me do that. If you want me to go then, I will."

Tears welled up in Kaoru's eyes.

"I…" she paused. "I don't know if I want even that much…."

"Just friends.." he offered, silently praying to God that she relent. But her words broke his heart.

"No…" she whispered.

Dejected, Kenshin gave a short nod, holding his own tears back, and silently left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Up next:<em> _Is Kenshin really going to give up? Is the gang willing to stand by and watch the KenKao couple suffer? Or will there be interference? _

To be continued tomorrow.


	11. Unraveling

Standard **disclaims** apply.

* * *

><p>::Chapter 11::<p>

It had been almost a week since Sano had last seen Kenshin.

Kenshin, it seemed, had hit rock bottom. There was no other nicer way to put it.

Sano looked at the drunken form that he presumed was Kenshin, lying on the floor, passed out.

He rolled his eyes. "This is _so_ getting out of hand."

Sano nudged the still form with his toe. "Hey, Kenshin. Get up!"

Kenshin merely muttered in his sleep.

Sano sighed. He did not look forward to the work ahead of him. He winced, taking in the small apartment. He sighed again, noting the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes that lay strewed across the small living room.

Apparently, Kenshin had locked himself up in the apartment and had attempted to drown his sorrows in cheap beer and pizza.

Sano couldn't blame Kenshin, though. If Megumi had out-right rejected him, he knew he would probably have done worse.

Sano set about dragging Kenshin towards the kitchen where it was a bit cleaner. As he huffed, he muttered, "You are so going to hate yourself when you wake up…"

Then settling Kenshin under the kitchen table, he couldn't help but grin at the funny sight Kenshin made and took a picture to show Megumi later. Then, he set to work.

Taking a couple trash bags out of the pantry, he sorted through the trash, shoving pizza boxes and other paper materials in one while throwing in bottles in another. He reserved another bag for just the trash.

By the time he finished picking up the trash and recyclables, Sano was beginning to get exhausted. Irritated, he called Aoshi and Yahiko over and sat on the sofa, waiting for their arrival.

When they arrived, the three men shoved dishes into the dishwasher, and even did Kenshin the favor of doing his laundry.

Despite the clattering noise, Kenshin did not stir.

After having finished with the cleaning, folding laundry, and putting clean dishes away, the three turned to look at Kenshin sleeping quietly under the kitchen table.

"Yahiko, get the steam cleaner out of the closet and clean the hard floors, will ya?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, ok, I'll do that," Yahiko replied, already headed for the closet. He set to start steam cleaning the hardwood floor in the living room.

"Come on, Ice Man," Sano said, nudging Aoshi. "Let's get him to the showers."

"Aa"

Sano and Aoshi picked Kenshin up; Sano held Kenshin's upper body while Aoshi held onto Kenshin's legs.

Quickly, they sat Kenshin down in the tub fully clothed and turned the showerhead on.

Kenshin awoke, sputtering.

"What in the world!" Kenshin yelled, then immediately held his head in his hands, groaning.

"Welcome back from the dead." Sano grinned.

Kenshin glared at his two grinning friends, holding his head painfully. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to rescue you," Aoshi replied, bemused.

"I don't need rescuing, go away." Kenshin said bitterly. "What is that god-awful noise? Make it stop!"

Sano laughed. "That's your steam cleaner. Yahiko's vacuuming the floors."

"Well, make him stop," Kenshin muttered.

Sano and Aoshi exchanged amused glances.

"Come on," Sano urged. "Take a shower and let's get some food in you. You'll feel a lot better afterwards."

Kenshin sighed. If he didn't willing do as they asked, he knew his friends would take the initiative, just as they did with his apartment.

"Fine. Get out."

Aoshi smirked and Sano could barely contain his grin. As they shut the door, they gave a high five; they had won the battle.

20 minutes later, a clean and sober Kenshin stepped out of the bathroom. Ignoring the three guys sitting on his sofa waiting with deceptive patience, he stalked into his bedroom and shut the door, only to emerge dressed in the most un-Kenshin-like manner.

Sano stared blankly at Kenshin. "Really? All black?"

Kenshin glared. "Let's go."

"Are we going to a funeral?" Sano asked, tongue in cheek.

Kenshin sighed and Yahiko smacked Sano on the back.

"Shut up, rooster," Yahiko warned.

"Okay, okay," Sano whined, holding his hands up in surrender.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while the boys were cleaning Kenshin up, the girls had ambushed Kaoru at the hospital.<p>

"Kaoru, darling~" Misao called out in her false British accent.

Kaoru turned towards the sound of her friend's voice. She knew what was coming and grimaced inwardly; Misao _only_ used that voice when she was determined to find something out.

"Uh, hey Misao."

"Ignore her. She's just being herself," Megumi said, rolling her eyes as she whisked past Misao.

Misao pouted. "What?"

"How're you feeling, Kaoru?" Megumi asked, the ever-cautious doctor.

Kaoru gave a small smile. "I guess I can't complain."

"Ok," Megumi replied agreeably. "So, then, are you going to tell us what happened with Kenshin?"

"Your sudden change of topic can make a girl's head spin, you know that?" Kaoru grumbled, making Megumi grin.

"Yep!" Megumi replied perkily.

Kaoru glared at her friend. "_YOU_ are incorrigible!" she accused.

Megumi nodded. "Yes, that too. Now speak!" she ordered.

Misao sighed. "Tsk, see," she asked Kaoru. "You could've just dealt with it _my_ way but now you have no choice but to deal with it _her_ way" she said, pointing a finger at Megumi.

Kaoru laughed. "Shut up, both of you. I'm not saying a word."

Megumi and Misao exchanged looks. Then, gave evil grins. "Oh really?" they asked in unison, turning their heads toward Kaoru.

Affronted, Kaoru held up her arms. "No! Stay back"

But, Megumi and Misao had already begun to stalk their prey.

Kaoru's helpless laughter could be heard throughout the hall as her two friends tortured her, tickling her relentlessly.

Tears running down her face, she yelled, "Stop!" while laughing in between.

Finally in exhaustion, Megumi and Misao stopped, falling into useless heaps next to Kaoru on the bed.

"She's not budging," Misao muttered through the pillow she was lying face down on.

Megumi sighed. "Nope. And now my curiosity is even more piqued than usual."

Kaoru warily peered side to side and looked at her two friends who now lay beside her.

Finally releasing the tension in her body, Kaoru sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Truthfully, I don't know _what_ I'm doing," she began and both Megumi and Misao turned their heads towards Kaoru.

"What don't you know?" Misao murmured quietly and encouragingly.

"Just that," Kaoru paused. "Kenshin really hurt me, you know? He broke promises before so how do I trust him again? Then, there is the problem of all the resentment inside that just resurfaces whenever he's around and just won't go away now that he wants to re-enter my life."

"MmmHmmm" both Megumi and Misao murmured in understanding.

"He wants to be friends!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Can you believe this?"

Misao lifted herself up and gazed at Kaoru in astonishment. "He didn't!"

"I know."

"So, what did you say?" asked Megumi.

Kaoru looked at Megumi sadly. "I told him I didn't know if I could," she replied. "Just the thought of being friends again…_just friends_…is…painful."

"Oh, Kaoru," Megumi cried, jumping up from the bed and wrapping her arms around Kaoru. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much you're still hurting."

"I know," Misao concurred, joining the group hug. "I feel like such a bad friend!"

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm just so glad you guys were always there for me. Even when _I_ wasn't," she jokingly referred her two-year, short hiatus.

One of the girls smacked Kaoru on the head; it was most likely Megumi.

"Just don't ever pull something like that again! Really! A psychological break down even with all the support we give you!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Right," Misao replied. "Do you know just how much _you_ hurt _us_?"

Chagrined, Kaoru nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess I just felt safer withdrawing."

"Ok, so on a brighter note," Misao interrupted, "you're not going to believe what Aoshi did last night!"

Unable to stop Misao's energetic change of subject, Megumi rolled her eyes as Kaoru laughed.

Kaoru thoroughly enjoyed the presence of her friends, pushing the depressing thoughts of Kenshin aside.

She would be leaving the hospital later in the day. Her doctor had declared her as fully recovered and okayed her petition to leave. _Home…_she thought. She didn't know whether to smile or grimace at the thought.

But she would worry about that later, she decided. She laughed at the new "outrageous" thing Aoshi had done and Megumi's story of Sano sleeping walking into the fridge because of the diet she had put him on.

All too soon, however, both girls needed to leave; Misao for her job and Megumi needed to fill in for another doctor at the clinic. Waving goodbye at them, she pondered on all the problems on her plate, winding down the bright day with depressing thoughts.

"You're an idiot," came Sano's wry voice.

Again, Sano had managed to shake her out of her depressing reveries.

"Oh, it's you. Hey."

Sano chuckled. "That's all I get? I applaud your show of enthusiasm."

Kaoru grinned. "Are you here to pick me up?"

"You're going somewhere?" Sano asked acting clueless.

Kaoru simply rolled her eyes. "Break me out of this jail, you rooster."

Sano grinned. "Ok. Hurry up and change first, will ya?" he said as he handed her a bag of clothes.

Feigning a kick to his head, she grinned and grabbed the bad, heading into the bathroom. Finally, her own clothes.

Already feeling an improvement in her mood, she walked out of the bathroom in her usual jeans and t-shirt.

"I finally feel like myself" she declared proudly.

Sano chuckled, dragging her into a warm bear hug. "Glad you do. Now let's get you home, shall we?"

Kaoru nodded, looking back once at the hospital room she had spent weeks in. Strangely, she would miss the place. But then again, Kaoru had her quirky moments.

On the way home, a peaceful and comfortable silence filled the car. Sano was lost in deep thought, remembering the conversation with Kenshin earlier that morning. They had been talking about Kaoru's rejection when one particular topic of Tomoe Yukishiro had come up.

"_What I don't understand, Kenshin," Yahiko said as he munched on an veggie omelet, "is why you're so broken over Kaoru's rejection. You broke all ties with her first, didn't you?" _

"_Talk about discretion," Aoshi said, rolling his eyes, to which Yahiko just grinned. _

_Kenshin sat in shock. "I didn't reject her! You guys think that too?" _

_Everyone at the table sat still. Sano broke the silence. _

"_Then, what the hell happened between you two?" he asked, confused. "You were dating that Tomoe chick in Japan, weren't you?" _

_Kenshin sigh. "It's a long~~ story," he said wearily. "I was just cover-up." _

"_What?" Yahiko yelped in surprise. _

"_Whatdayamean?" Sano asked, between bites of his country fries. _

_Again, Kenshin sighed. "I can't believe you guys thought," he paused to tousle his hair in frustration. "She couldn't reveal her real boyfriend because he's about to become the next CEO of a big corporation and things needed to be hush hush." _

_Normally, Aoshi would have sat silently but he asked the next big, important question. "Does Kaoru know?" _

"_No," Kenshin said, miserably. "And I don't know how to without hurting her even more. She's really fragile right now." _

_Sano shook his head in wonder. "Kenshin. You're an idiot!" _

Meanwhile, Kaoru, too, had been lost in thought, thinking about Kenshin however unwillingly when Sano broke the silence.

"Kaoru…" Sano began, cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, first of all, I would like to remind you that I'm driving. Try not to kill me, or you die too," he began.

Becoming suspicious, Kaoru turned to look at Sano who oh-so-innocently kept his eyes glued to the road. "Yes…?" she drawled slowly.

"About Kenshin— "

As soon as she heard his name, she shut down. "Don't wanna hear it."

"Listen," he said, as he parked in front of her house. Turning to look at her, he continued. "Things with Tomoe aren't what it seems. He never dated her."

Kaoru sat in shock.

Shock ran through every single pore of her being. She didn't remember Sano giving a terse curse, or walking up her porch and letting herself in the house.

As she shut the door, she sank to the floor as reality set in. Kenshin had remained faithful to her.

She thought back to all the horrible things she had said. How she must have hurt him!

As she gasped back a sob, she picked up the phone and dialed.

_Oh, Kenshin…_


	12. Almost There

Standard **disclaim** apply.

Hello, readers. It has come to my attention that I need to proofread before uploading. Since I've been writing at work, I haven't been able to do that thoroughly. If you catch mistakes, please be understanding! Thanks! -**hK**-

* * *

><p>::Chapter 12::<p>

"Kaoru! Get up!" Yahiko yelled, as he pulled the blanket off of her.

Rubbing her eyes, Kaoru sat up. She looked like hell.

"Why?" asked Kaoru, groggily.

Yahiko put his hands on his hips in a Kaoru-like manner. "Because you're turning into a lazy sack of potatoes," he replied sarcastically, imitating Kaoru's voice.

Kaoru lay back down with a huff. "I don't want to, and you can't make me." Then, she proceeded to cover her face with her pillow.

"It's been a week since you got home and you haven't done _anything!_" Yahiko stressed.

"So?" she muttered through the pillow.

"Look, I heard Sano told you. Why haven't you _done_ anything yet?" Yahiko asked, partially curious but mostly irritated by her lack of motivation to make a move.

She remained silent.

"You should see Kenshin. He looks like crap, just like you."

Kaoru removed her pillow and glared at him. "I do not look like crap!" she countered.

Yahiko smirked. "Oh, yeah you do," he said, and left the room, leaving Kaoru to her thoughts.

She sighed.

She hadn't told anyone yet, not wanting anyone to know the truth: she had no backbone.

Truth was, she had indeed called Kenshin the night of her return home. But, ever the cowardice, she had hung up on the first ring, a million of 'what ifs' running through her mind.

_What if he didn't want her back? _

_What if he was sick of dealing with her?_

_What if… what if… what if…? _

_What if…he couldn't forgive her? _

"Shut up," she told herself. "Just shut up."

She closed her eyes in misery and just as she was about to lose herself to her dark, imaginative world, the doorbell rang.

Grumbling, she rolled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted when the doorbell rang again. She flung the door open to find a glaring Sano.

"Get dressed!" he commanded tersely, walking into the house.

"Well, good morning to you, too," she said sarcastically, closing the door behind him.

He jerked around and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he finally took in the state Kaoru was in.

"You look disgusting," he grimaced.

"Gee, thanks," Kaoru grumbled. "I didn't ask you to come barging in at…in the morning."

"Shit!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Why?" Kaoru asked in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air. "It's not like I'm going anywhere!"

"We're going to the airport."

"Airport? But, why?" she asked, confused.

"This is all _your_ fault, missy!" Sano accused, pointing his finger at her.

"What? What I do?" she exclaimed.

"…I give you information, but you don't use it to your advantage, that's what!" Sano cried, pushing her towards her bedroom.

Kaoru remained silent.

Shoving her into the room, Sano dropped the other shoe onto Kaoru's head, metaphorically, of course.

"Kenshin's leaving! Again!"

And then, he shut the door.

Kaoru felt as if Sano had literally thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over her head. Talk about dropping the other shoe, it was a direct hit.

"Hurry up! Get dressed!"

Sano's urgent voice from the other side of the door shook Kaoru out of her reveries. She jumped around the room, looking for clothes.

Kaoru jerked her legs into the nearest pair of jeans she could find, shoving her feet into her old pair of Uggs. She flew to the closet, pulled a sweater off a hanger, and shoved her head into it.

As she made her way to the door, she groaned at the sight of her hair. She grabbed a hair tie and brush, and shoved them in her bag. She would do her hair in the car.

"Let's go," she shouted, rushing past Sano.

They ran to the car and jumped in.

"Grrr," Kaoru growled, working the brush through her tangled mess of hair. "Kenshin's leaving," she mimicked Sano. "Why're bothering to tell me this now?" she asked, a bit hurt that her friends waited until the last minute to inform her of Kenshin's supposed departure.

Sano glanced over at Kaoru, amused by her deft hands working through her hair.

"I just found out today," he said, turning back to the road. "Actually, I found out by accident. Kenshin had left his itinerary in my car," he indicated to the sheet of paper sticking out of the sun visor.

Kaoru took a moment to tie her hair before taking the paper out.

"He leaves in an hour?" she shrieked.

"That's why I _told_ you to hurry," Sano muttered.

Kaoru began to freak out.

What was she going to say to him? Would he even listen? What if he still left? How was she going to get him to listen?

She knew she had hurt him. All over a stupid misunderstanding that she hadn't had the courage to confront him with. Instead, she had just let him go like an idiot. So, did she have the courage to hold onto him now?

Feeling dejected, she whimpered.

"I can't do this…" she whispered miserably. She stared down at her hands in utter misery.

Sano slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road.

He smacked her on the head, glaring at her.

"You let him go once! Are you sure you can do it again?" he asked. "Can you be absolutely, positively sure that you won't regret this? Cause if you can, I'll turn this car around!"

With tears in her eyes, she shook her head. "No…" she said, "I need him…"

Sano gave a short nod. "Good. We're at the airport exit anyways."

Re-entering traffic, sure enough, he pulled off onto the nearest exit and sped for the airport entrance.

Before he had even pulled to a complete stop, Kaoru had the car door open already and was out the door.

"Thanks, Sano!" she called, running for the departure gate.

"Go get him, Kaoru!" Sano yelled in encouragement.

Kaoru made her way through the stream of people. Pushing her way past groups of people, she searched in panic for a familiar bundle of red hair.

Looking at her watch, she didn't even have 15 minutes before he would make his way to the departure gates where she would not be able to enter.

As desperation set in, tears welt in her eyes, and she began to plead and pray to a God she wasn't sure she even believed in. _Please,_ she prayed. _Don't let me be too late…_

But desolation began as a minute turned into five, and five turned into fifteen. Dejected, she turned away from the line of people with tears spilling down her face.

She had been too late.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru swung around hopeful, but only to meet Sano's eyes. She ran into his arms, unable to stop the sobs.

"I was too late!" she cried.

Sano wrapped his arms around her, patting her back.

"It's okay," Sano murmured. "Shhh…"

Although the sound of her cries were muffled by his coat, people all turned and gave Sano dirty looks, assuming he had upset her.

"Kaoru," Sano whispered. "Please stop crying. People are giving _me_ dirty looks" he begged.

At that, Kaoru had to choke back a laugh in between crying. She lifted her head and tried to wipe away the torrent of tears.

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered. "I don't know why I didn't call him."

"You called him?" asked Sano incredulously.

"Yeah," Kaoru replied, absently wiping away her tears.

"When?"

"The day you dropped me off at home."

"That was a week ago!" Sano exclaimed.

Kaoru drooped. "Yeah, I know. I…I was an idiot. A coward. I hung up before he could pick up."

"You did?" came another voice.

Kaoru froze. Slowly, she turned, and came face to face with Kenshin.

_Kenshin…._

"Kenshin?" Sano asked, rubbing his eyes.

It really was Kenshin! He had a carry-on bag by his side, and he was looking at Kaoru earnestly.

"Kenshin!" she cried, as she leapt into his arms, fountain of tears falling once again.

Kenshin quickly wrapped his arms around Kaoru, hugging her tightly. Closing his eyes, wishing this wasn't a dream, he looked as if he would never let her go.

"Kaoru…" he murmured quietly into her hair. "Is this a dream? If it is, I never want to wake up."

Kaoru laughed on a sob and continued to cry into his shoulder. "I thought you left!"

Kenshin gave a broken laugh. "I was going to…I didn't think you wanted me."

He gently peeled her off of him, just enough to look down into her eyes. Taking his right hand, his wiped away her tears.

"I arrived early at the airport," he explained. "I was waiting in front of the gate for my flight but I realized that…there was no other place I wanted to be…but with you."

"Oh, Kenshin…" she replied, tears welling up. "I'm so sorry…"

Kenshin brought a gentle finger to her lips. "Shut up," he nearly growled. "_I'm_ sorry…for everything. For breaking my promise to stay with you. For leaving for Japan. For not explaining about Tomoe—"

Kaoru grabbed the hand that was preventing her from speaking. "—I should have asked you before jumping to conclusions. I just thought…" she paused, overwhelmed by emotion. "I thought…you loved her…and that was why…"

Kenshin hugged her before finishing her sentence. "…that was why you let go."

Kaoru nodded into his shoulder.

"We're both idiots," Kenshin laughed, his voice rough with emotion. Kaoru nodded again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just stood by and let you build a wall between us," Kenshin said. "I'm sorry I didn't return earlier and try to work things out."

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm sorry I hurt you just because I was too proud to straighten out a misunderstanding."

Kenshin and Kaoru stood gazing into each other's eyes, their love reaffirmed. They smiled, happy to have found each other again through the pain and misunderstanding.

Kenshin gave a silent prayer in thanks for Kaoru's acceptance and for finally, having her back to normal. He silently swore that he would make her happy; never would she be a broken doll again.

Sano have a slight cough, catching their attention.

"Ok, we're happy. Now can we go home?" Sano whined.

Kaoru and Kenshin laughed. "Ok," they said together, happily.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sano. "You guys are disgustingly cute. Makes me wanna go home and cuddle with Megumi," he said in complaint.

Kaoru laughed. "Good luck with that."

Sano sighed. "Yeah, I sure would need it."

Then, with Sano leading the way, Kaoru and Kenshin followed behind hand in hand, headed for home. Each vowing to never let go again.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll<strong>: Epilogue? Yes? No?


	13. Ever After

Standard **disclaim** apply.

* * *

><p>::Epilogue::<p>

There was a sounding crash, the usual, then followed by a muffled cry.

Opening one eye, Kaoru groaned when she saw it was only 5 o'clock in the morning and closed her eye again.

"Kenji…" she grumbled, shaking the sleeping form beside her.

Kenshin muttered in his sleep, swatting at her hand. "Go..away…"

"He fell out of bed again, honey. Go check up on him?" she pleaded.

With a deep sigh, Kenshin pulled himself up, still half asleep. "We really need to get him futons instead of that bed," he muttered, leaving the room to check on their son.

Kaoru smiled into her pillow. _Yes, they did_.

Kenshin returned and flopped down beside her just as she was about to fall back asleep.

Opening an eye once more, she peered at Kenshin. "How is he?"

"Fine," Kenshin grumbled into the pillow.

Kaoru grinned, awake now.

"We should really get him futons, he could really hurt himself one of these days."

Kenshin mumbled into his pillow as he fell back asleep.

Kaoru gazed at the ceiling, relishing the pure bliss she felt. She was so much in love with her husband, who felt the same way about her, and no matter how much she complained about Kenji, she couldn't ask for a better son.

Sighing with contentment, she got up deciding she might as well get up since she was wide awake anyways.

Humming, she made her way into the kitchen, determined to cook the two loves of her life a healthy breakfast.

After burning the bacon and making flat, hard biscuits, she stifled curses that were bound to spoil Kenji's innocent ears.

Sighing, she threw the sad looking breakfast she had attempted into the trash. She would just have to make the only thing she had managed to learn how to make: omelets.

Opening the refrigerator, Kaoru reached in to grab four eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Yelping in surprise, she dropped an egg.

"Oops," Kenshin chuckled, not a bit chagrined, looking at the new made mess on the floor.

"You're cleaning that up," Kaoru declared, wryly as she snuggled into Kenshin's arms.

"Ok, but not right now," he agreed, nuzzling her neck as he laid gentle kisses, moving towards her shoulders.

Moving her slowly toward the kitchen counter, where she could lay the rest of the unharmed eggs down, Kenshin began a slow seduction as Kaoru giggled.

"Guys, get a room!"

Kenshin sweat dropped as Kaoru peered around her husband to see her son standing in the kitchen, dressed fully in his kendo practice gear.

Kaoru barely stifled a peal of laughter when Kenshin muttered almost silently, "Cock blocked by my own son…" before he moved away to grab paper towels to clean the mess he had promised her to.

"Where are you going so early, Kenji?" Kaoru asked quizzically.

"Oh, Uncle Yahiko said he'd help me train today," Kenji answered in between bites of the bagel he had taken from the counter.

"Oh? When is he coming to pick you up?"

"Right about—" there was a honk. "Now!" Kenji said grinning, excited to get a show on the road. "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" he yelled as he shoved his feet into his shoes.

The door slammed as he exited in a whirlwind.

Kaoru sighed and Kenshin hugged her close once more.

Gently laying a kiss to her forehead, he asked, "What is it, love?"

"I can't believe our little boy is growing up. Making plans of his own…"

Kenshin grinned. "Well, I'm glad."

Laughing, Kaoru smacked his arm. "I can't believe he's already 10," she sighed wistfully. "It only seems like yesterday that we got married."

Hugging her to him, he nodded. "Yeah…"

Just out of spite, Kaoru smacked him again.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For all the heartache before we got married," she chortled, sticking her tongue out at her husband.

Kenshin grinned and proceeded to lean down to kiss her neck. "Uh huh…"

Kaoru sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and enjoying Kenshin's seduction.

"Can you…imagine…where we would be…if I had left…?" Kenshin asked in between kisses.

"Uh huh. I'd still be married with a kid." Kaoru replied, nonchalantly as Kenshin's head shot up.

"Uh huh. And who do you purport you would have been married to then?" Kenshin asked with a jealous gleam sparkling in his lavender eyes.

Kaoru grinned, unrepentantly. "To you, of course!"

Kenshin gazed down at her with suspicion.

"I would have followed you to Japan. Of course, _after_ finding my common sense," she replied cheekily.

Kenshin smiled as he inwardly sighed in relief.

He slowly trailed a finger down the side of her body and stopped at the hem of her shirt.

Kaoru nearly gasped back a breath when Kenshin slowly began to lift her shirt with a seductive smile.

She moaned when he stopped at the curve of her breasts.

Just as he was about to lean in to kiss her, the door flew open. "Hey guys—" Sano begun, only to stop in mid-sentence as his mouth dropped.

Kenshin stood glaring at him while Kaoru was adjusting her clothes.

"Oh, oops," Sano said sheepishly. "Looks like I disturbed something. So, umm…yeah. I'm gonna go now," he said awkwardly, pointing to the door.

But as he began closing her door, Sano popped his head back in. "Just as a heads up, you two, might want to _lock_ the door?" he suggested and quickly ducked his head out when Kenshin held two innocent eggs up in a threatening manner.

Kenshin sighed, drooping. He felt like howling.

He couldn't help but grin, however, at Kaoru's silently shaking form.

They laughed together, gazing at each other with promised love. Despite all the interruptions, life was good.

Kenshin gathered Kaoru into his arm and gently kissed her lips. In that one kiss, Kaoru smiled, understanding the unspoken promises Kenshin was giving her.

Life was good. Kenshin and Kaoru had built a happy marriage together and had raised a son together. There was nothing more Kaoru could ask for.

_Ok_, she thought. _I take that back. There is _one_ more thing I could ask for…_

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand and smiled seductively as she led him into their bedroom.


End file.
